


Look Into My Eyes And See

by fandomtrashiness



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: #cralbert, Albert scoops up Crutchie into his arms like they just got married during carrying the banner, And in love, CRALBERT FOREVER, Feel free to join, I am officially the head of the Cralbert fan club, I can't believe I'm the first person who as thought of this, I mean like what's better than Crutchie and Albert?, M/M, Some violence here, The Refuge, alright I'm stopping with the tags now so you can actually read this, if anyone is reading this, if you want to join the Cralbert fan club simply comment down below, the ship name? cralbert, they're gay, you saw it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: I suck at summaries so basically this is Crutchie and Albert being gay (also a bit of violence 'cause the Refuge)





	Look Into My Eyes And See

**Author's Note:**

> Here is this little thing I thought up! Please enjoy! (Albert's POV)

I watch as Crutchie falls to the ground. Without even a second thought, I rush over to help him. Morris is still stumbling to his feet after Crutchie hit him, and Oscar is grinning down at Crutchie, who is curled up on the ground. His crutch lays next to him. I bend down to grab it, ready to make Oscar and Morris pay, but another hand, this one larger, snatches it first. I look up and see a face that has haunted my nightmares for years now.

Snyder the Spider.

And I know I will do whatever it takes to protect Crutchie from the Refuge.

From Snyder.

Snyder raises the crutch high over his head, and I know what he’s about to do.

So I do the first thing that pops into my head.

I get in the way.

The crutch comes down directly onto my head, and the entire world seems to spin around me. Everything is buzzing, my ears are ringing painfully, and my skull feels like it’s been split open.

Probably because it was.

I somehow manage to keep my footing, and I register Snyder raising the crutch again.

“Albert!” Someone seems to call from far away. I don’t know who.

“Crutchie, get outta here!” I manage to shout at where I think Crutchie is. I can’t really see very well, blood is getting into my eyes.

So I don’t see Snyder ring the crutch down upon me again, but I feel it. It slams against my shoulder, and I double over in pain. I feel the end of the crutch whip my chin up, and I fall backwards, the red of the world fading into black.

 

******

 

“Is he dead?”

“He ain’t dead, Kit.”

“You sure? That head wound looks pretty nasty. The Spider sure did a number on ‘im.”

“Wha-” I open my eyes and see two people leaning over me. They jump back in shock.

“Guess he’s not dead.” The kid with sandy blond hair says. His hair is darker than Crutchie’s, and also a bit longer and shaggier. Don’t ask why I know exactly what Crutchie’s hair looks like from memory but can’t even remember my own middle name.

“Course he ain’t.” The second person, a girl with short black hair says. “Ya got a name?”

“Albert.” I choke out, my voice surprisingly hoarse.

“I’se is Quips, this is Kit, an’ I guess you can call us your official Refuge welcoming committee.” The girl, Quips, says.

“Nice ta meet ya.” I say.

“Ya been here before?” Kit asks.

“Yep.” I reply, remembering all too well the dark walls of the basement.

“How come ya landed yourself in here again?” Quips inquires.

“Us newsies were strikin’. Got caught in the fight.” I say shortly.

“You’se is a newsie?” Kit asks, his eyes lighting up. It’s rare to see eyes with that much light in them in the Refuge.

“Sure am.” I manage a wink.

“Ya know Jack Kelly?” Quips asks interestedly.

“Sure do.” I say proudly.

“We got an Albert here?” Someone by the window calls.

“Who’s askin’?” I sit up in my bunk, despite the protests of my head.

“Specs, Racer, an’ a kid called Crutchie.”

“Tell ‘em I’ll be right over.” I drag my legs over the side of the bunk and stand up. I hobble over to the window, my head messing up my balance a bit, and kneel in front of the windowsill.

“Al!” Race gasps.

“Specs, how come ya let Racer tag along?” I ask the bespectacled boy, ignoring Race’s reaction to seeing me. “Last time he came an’ visited me here, he got an anxiety attack an’ got caught!”

“Aw, shut up, Al.” Race punches my arm playfully through the bars.

“Ya look like shit.” Specs comments.

“So da you three.” I retort.

“We’ll get ya outta here, Al.” Crutchie promises.

“I know ya will.” I smile a bit.

“Has he done anything ta ya yet?” Race demands. “I swear, if he lays a single hand on ya-” Race starts fuming and breathing heavier and faster.

“Specs, go calm Racer down.” I command, and Specs moves Race away from the window. It’s just me and Crutchie now.

“I’se is so sorry, Al.” Crutchie says immediately.

“Don’t be, Crutch. I would do anything ta keep ya from bein’ locked away in here.” I assure him.

“It should be me. They was goin’ after me. Snyder’ll be real mad. He’ll-” I silence Crutchie’s worries by putting my lips on his. Our faces touch through the bars, and his warm lips feel nice on my dry and cracked ones. I reach my hand through the iron and run my fingers through Crutchie’s soft blond hair, I feel him caressing my cheekbones. We split apart slowly, staring lovingly into each other’s eyes. No matter where I am, I’ll always have Crutchie’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos, if you enjoyed! (The comment section is also open to applications for the Cralbert fan club) ;)


End file.
